Bottles and other containers for products, particularly liquids, are generally filled in high volume operations using a filler assembly. Typically such bottles and other containers are filled with a liquid which has a uniform appearance. There are times, however, when it is desirable to fill bottles or containers with two or more products, each having a different composition and/or appearance from the other without creating a homogeneous mixture during the filling process. Thus there exists a need for a product supply system and method of filling bottles or other containers with two or more different products, particularly liquid products, which permits the user to vary the appearance and ratio of the two or more component products within the resulting filled bottle or container.